


Good Morning, Daddy

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Reader insert, Morning Sex, NSFW, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You give Pennywise a good morning wake up.First reader insert. Please don't be harsh on me.  Anyone below 18 please don't read. NSFW





	Good Morning, Daddy

Stirring from your sleep, you turned over and you met with something firm, bulky and muscled. You blinked open your eyes and found yourself looking at the pale white chest of your alien clown lover. He was still sleeping and purring contently as he lay beside you. You shifted again and suddenly your muscles cried out, pleading you to stop. You recalled last night's 'activities', remembering how animalistic and passionate the clown had been towards you. Holding your arms above your head, nibbling along at the skin on your neck and being able to make you cum more then once.

 

Feeling slightly more frisky then what you were in a morning, you shifted again despite your aching muscles. You gently moved Pennywise on to his back. Thankfully, he stayed asleep.

 

Straddling Pennywise, you ran your hands along his pale skin, feeling the rock hard muscles under your fingertips.

 

Leaning down, you pressed your lips against his. Softly, almost feather like. You then moved your attention to his neck, nibbling on where you knew he was more sensitive. Pennywise groaned in his sleep and began to writhe. You let out a soft gasp as Pennywise's hips brushed against yours. You looked down beneath you to find the mass of tentacles, that Penny had the 'fortune' to call his 'cock', come to life.

 

An idea popped into your head. You gently moved yourself down the sleeping clown's form until you were level with his crotch. His crotch was made of one big tentacle that acted as the male organ with slightly smaller tentacles surrounding it.

 

A 'clock' as you liked to call it but never told Pennywise!

 

You leaned in with your nose, immediately catching the scent of cotton candy...or salted caramel. Something sweet. Brushing the tip of your nose against Penny's crotch, you immediately felt a stirring.

 

You smiled. This time you ran your tongue along the 'organ' and watched it come to life. You reached up, taking the tentacle in hand and giving it a small stroke. Above you, the purring changed to a soft growl.

 

He was awake now and could probably enjoy it more. You leaned in again, only this time to take Pennywise's cock into your mouth. The low growls turned into moans. Your mouth moved up and down, feeling the tentacle harden a little, testing the slick that oozed from it. Your tongue wriggled against the tip, your taste-buds buzzing at the taste.

 

A hand came a top of your head. You felt Pennywise's claws grow longer and taste easily into your messed up hair. You hummed at the touch and carried on but this time, bobbing your head faster along the hard 'organ'.

 

“Ah...(Y/N)!” Pennywise growled above you. You hummed again. You could feel the muscles in the clown's legs tighten. He was getting close. You wriggled your tongue against the tentacle again, making the clown cry out.

 

You felt a sense of triumph. You, and only you, were able to make this demonic, child-killing clown submit to you like this. A simple touch and he was able to crumble but most of the time he was dominant – a regular alpha!

 

You felt the claws dig into your scalp. You continued with your ministrations even after he came into your mouth and was almost deafened by the clown's roars and screams of your name.

 

With a loud, pop, you let the tentacle slip from your mouth. You looked up with a goofy smile forming on your lips at Pennywise's panting form. His eyes were unfocused, steel blue and one was looking at the ceiling while the other was looking at the wall.

 

“Good morning, daddy.” you purred before panting a kiss on his cheek.

 

_The End....._

 


End file.
